<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’re low on gas and I need a jacket by Zephyr_F8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241610">You’re low on gas and I need a jacket</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8'>Zephyr_F8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Road Trips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your truck breaks down on a road trip with your girlfriend. Fortunately, she’s a wrenching type, so she pulls into the nearest gas station to investigate the issue. A chilly night is fast approaching, so you wrap up in blankets and wait for the tow truck to arrive. She reminiscences about meeting you for the first time, and how her life was better for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You’re low on gas and I need a jacket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Words within brackets denote the tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.]</p><p>* Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *</p><p>Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---BEGIN SCRIPT---</p><p>[talking to herself]</p><p>For God’s sake, please don’t be the intercooler again.</p><p>So fucking dark down here.</p><p>[Addressing the listener]</p><p>Babe, can you turn on the flashlight?</p><p>Thanks. Shine it towards that radiator.</p><p>Hmm. That doesn’t look right.</p><p>I think I know what the problem is. Looks like the head gasket finally cracked. That’s why it wasn’t firing on all cylinders.</p><p>It’s only a matter of time when there’s this many miles on her. It lasted pretty long for a GM.</p><p>I called the tow truck already. Apparently, it’s going to take them two or three hours.</p><p>I mean, we are at a gas station in the middle of nowhere. Haven’t seen anything but the desert for the last fifty miles.</p><p>Well, we have no choice but to wait.</p><p>Do you wanna check if they sell blankets in there? It gets cold at night, real fast.</p><p>[short pause]</p><p>Can’t believe I’m actually wrapping these space blankets around me. I look ridiculous.</p><p>We should get inside. Hopefully I can start the AC without turning on the engine.</p><p>There we go. Much better. </p><p>Rack the seat back if you want. We can take a nap before the tow truck arrives. </p><p>Get some rest. You need it. You’ve been driving the whole day already.</p><p>[chuckles] It’s so cute when you hold my hand like that.</p><p>[short pause]</p><p>Remember the first time we met? It was on a starry night like this one. </p><p>[chuckles] Yeah, of course you don’t. You were completely wasted. Couldn’t even remember your own name.</p><p>You made some extremely lame jokes, and then claimed you could name all the stars in the sky.</p><p>You did surprisingly well, actually. You got about a third of them correct, then you started over, cause you have no short term memory.</p><p>Afterwards you went around the house and begged for a ride home.</p><p>Wasn’t exactly love at first sight, but you did establish yourself as a massive goofball.</p><p>I called you a taxi and paid for it in the end. You ungrateful bastard. [chuckles]</p><p>Fine, fine. Since you’re so lucky to have a charming, caring girlfriend, why don’t you buy her a new truck when you get back?</p><p>I’m kidding. I’ll stick with the old girl for now. </p><p>[short pause]</p><p>Tell me, was I ever love at first sight for you? I’m being serious. </p><p>It’s just, when we first got together, your parents weren’t very approving of me.</p><p>Well, maybe they wanted you to date a girly girl. I don’t know. </p><p>They’re not very comfortable with my tattoos. I can tell that. </p><p>Usually, I wouldn’t care. But I used to date someone who grew up in a super religious family, and he ended up dumping me for it.</p><p>Don’t be sorry. I deserve better people, like you.</p><p>Ever since I was a kid in high school, I didn’t fit in well, to be honest. </p><p>I was the quiet kid in the back, and sat at the lunch table by myself.</p><p>The more I feel left out, the more I started dressing in a nonconventional way.</p><p>By 18, most of my closet is boy clothes from the thrift store.</p><p>Whenever my tomboy aesthetic puts some people off, I see that as a victory. Like I’m the one isolating them now. </p><p>It’s kind of pathetic, I know.</p><p>I just hope the way I look, the way I dress, doesn’t make me any different for you.</p><p>[short pause]</p><p>Wow, that’s such a nice thing to say.</p><p>I guess we did have feelings for each other for a long time. I’m glad we’re dating now and we have that out in the open.</p><p>[kisses] You’re just too good to be left with other girls, silly.</p><p>[More passionate kissing and making out]</p><p>[sultry] What’s your hand doing on my thigh, babe?</p><p>[She pulls him closer and starts kissing faster]</p><p>Let me undo your zipper. Take it out. I don’t care if we’re in a parking lot, I just need you. Right now.</p><p>Lay back on your seat. Pull those boxers down.</p><p>I know you love it when I lick it from the bottom to the top…</p><p>[licking and slurping noises]</p><p>And wrap my tongue around the shaft.</p><p>[Improvise a blowjob for the next minute]</p><p>You better push my head further down, otherwise people will notice.</p><p>[Deepthroating noises and gags]</p><p>God, your dick tastes much better when I’m choking on it.</p><p>You’ve got a nice boyfriend cock. Have I ever told you that?</p><p>Just the right size… To fit it all the way down my throat.</p><p>[Slurping noises]</p><p>You’re leaking so much already, babe. Let me clean it off for you.</p><p>Do you want to return the favour now?</p><p>[giggles] You were eager to pull down my jeans. Get your mouth over here right now.</p><p>Mmm. That’s right. Can you taste how wet I am for you?</p><p>That’s it. That’s the spot. Just keep sucking on my clit.</p><p>[Sensual moans]</p><p>Babe, can you push your tongue in a bit more?</p><p>[Improv to orgasm]</p><p>Shit. Wow. I didn’t expect to cum that fast.</p><p>I hope I didn’t catch you off guard. Are you okay?</p><p>Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you right away.</p><p>Just need to get these stupid blankets out of the way first.</p><p>And spread myself across the center console.</p><p>Is this okay for you?</p><p>My hands resting on the dashboard; my legs wide apart so you could take me from behind.</p><p>I know, it’s a bit cramped if you want to get in position, but… [Interrupted by a loud moan as he inserts]</p><p>Put your hands on my waist, and just thrust yourself forwards.</p><p>[Improv some moaning and sex noises]</p><p>Fuck, I can feel the whole truck’s shaking as you move.</p><p>I just need a rough pounding after a long day on the road.</p><p>You’d better finish inside me, okay? I’d be so mad if you get my leather interior all dirty and messy.</p><p>[chuckle] Someone suddenly has motivation now, since he doesn’t need to pull out for once.</p><p>[yell out of surprise] No! You can’t rub my clit like that. You know it’s super sensitive down there!</p><p>You’re going to make me cum again!</p><p>[Loud moans as they both orgasm, then panting and catching her breath]</p><p>You really did empty your balls inside me, huh?</p><p>Don’t pull out yet. I wanna just cuddle with you on the seat.</p><p>You almost broke the suspension back there.</p><p>I know, I know. One of those days I’d get a boxy Volvo wagon with fold-down seats. Much roomier that way.</p><p>[kisses]</p><p>The tow truck? We can worry about that later. We’re not far from home anyways. </p><p>Right now, I just want you in my arms. </p><p>[kiss]</p><p>---END SCRIPT---</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>